detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 23: Thank You For Everything
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Thank You For Everything es el ending 23 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 417 hasta el episodio 424. Sinopsis Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Akenai yoru nado nai nante uso de Hitori de ikite ikeru to omotta Kimi no egao wa itai ihodo shimikomu Suteta hazu no shinjiru kokoro ni Shiranai furi wo shite kureta kimi no Yasashisa zenbu uketometai so Thank You For Everything Ima ugokidashita Todokete hoshii yo wasurarenu kono omoi so I Can't Forget Everytime Kasane awasete hajimaru Arigatou My Best Friend Soba ni itekureru yuuki Kimi to deatta yuuyake kaerimichi Hitori janaitte omoi hajimeta Arigatou wo kureta kimi no egao ga Mabushi sugite me wo tojite koboreta Shinjiru koto wa yowasa nanka janai Ima kono tokimeki hanashitakunai so Thank You For Everything Koko kara kawari hajimeru massugu na michi nado nai to kidzuita tsuyosa mitsuketa so I Can't Forget Everytime tsunaidara hanasanai de arigatou My Best Friend Issho ni aruite yukeru so Thank You For Everything yume no owari wa Itsumo onaji basho de kieru to shite mo so I Can't Forget Everytime Itsumo hitori janai arigatou My Best Friend Itsumo kimi ga ita ne Itsumo kimi ga ita ne |-|Inglés = Saying there is no night that will not dawn is a lie I thought it's possible to live on my own Your smile even in my pain Got rid of it with your believing heart Unknowingly filling that hole being able to touch you Always so gentle I wanted to stop it So thank you for everything I'll be going on my way Reaching for what I want not worrying about what I've forgotten So I can't forget every time As we begin anew Thank you, my best friend For having the courage to stay by my side Meeting you at sunset, on the way home I'm not alone I began to think Thank you, for giving me your smiling face So dazzling, I didn't know where to look I believed you were not weak I don't want to lose the excitement in this moment So thank you for everything From here it's a new beginning Straight ahead showing forth my newfound strength So I can't forget every time Letting go of the pain Thank you, my best friend We can walk together So thank you for everything Protecting my dreams Always in the same place Never leaving me alone So I can't forget every time I'm not always alone Thank you, my best friend For always being there for me For always being there for me |-|Español = Diciendo que no hay noche que no será el amanecer es una mentira Pensé que es posible vivir por mi cuenta Tu sonrisa incluso en mi dolor Se deshizo de ella con su corazón creyente Sin saberlo llenar ese agujero poder tocarte Siempre tan amable que quería detenerlo Así que gracias por todo Me voy en mi camino El alcanzar para lo que yo no quiero tener que preocuparse acerca de lo que he olvidado Así que no puedo olvidar cada vez que A medida que empezamos de nuevo Gracias, mi mejor amigo Para tener el coraje de estar a mi lado Encuentro que al atardecer, en el camino a casa No estoy solo me puse a pensar Gracias, por haberme dado la cara sonriente Así deslumbrante, yo no sabía dónde mirar Yo creía que no eras débil No quiero perder el entusiasmo en este momento Así que gracias por todo A partir de aquí es un nuevo comienzo Recto mostrando sucesivamente mi nueva fuerza Así que no puedo olvidar cada vez que Dejar ir el dolor Gracias, mi mejor amigo Podemos caminar juntos Así que gracias por todo La protección de mis sueños Siempre en el mismo lugar Nunca me dejó sola Así que no puedo olvidar cada vez que No estoy siempre solo Gracias, mi mejor amigo Para estar siempre ahí para mí Para estar siempre ahí para mí Curiosidades *Este ending no muestra el resumen del capitulo que acaba de terminar. Imágenes Ending 23 Sayuri Iwata 1.JPG|Portada del CD Ending 23 Sayuri Iwata 2.JPG|Contraportada del CD Ending 23 Sayuri Iwata CD.JPG|CD Ending 23 Sayuri Iwata Contraporta edición especial.JPG|Contraportada edición especial Categoría:Endings